


Aftershots of the Aftershocks

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [68]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftershocks Spoilers, Angst, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to hate her, and she feels it coming like the earthquake, but she doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershots of the Aftershocks

1

Jemma doesn't want to imagine herself willing to kill Raina, but she wouldn't mourn the woman who killed her people, who dragged Skye into that temple, and who might have infected one of the people who means the world to Jemma.

"She'll be fine," Jemma tells herself, denial. Skye isn't infected. Jemma gave her that alien serum. Maybe it inoculated her. Maybe…

But she can't hold onto the thought, has to pause working on Skye's blood samples because it isn't Raina's fault. It's Jemma's. She gave Skye the first dose. _She_ played with fire.

Jemma blinks back tears and goes back to work.

2

Bobbi tells the truth. She and Mack were in a support group with Hartley. Bobbi lies. She and Mack and Hartley definitely didn't _talk_ to make themselves feel better. They planned, they infiltrated, they implemented.

He's going to hate her, and she feels it coming like the earthquake, but she doesn't regret it.

Hunter thinks she keeps her secrets to protect herself, and he couldn't be more wrong. She keeps her secrets to protect him, to wrap him up in as much cotton wool as a spy can, and to keep him safe.

It feels just like a coming quake.

3

Mack didn't ask for an alien virus to take over his head. Skye never asked for whatever happened to her in that chamber in the city. Fitz knows this. He knows it.

_There isn't something wrong with the data in my head. There's something wrong with you._

_No. No!_

He knows how it feels. He was controlled by Lorelei, his entire brain and body changed by nearly drowning. Skye never asked for this, and there are too many hot heads right now to know how everyone will react.

Fitz knows how to fix this so no one knows. He does.


End file.
